


Reunited And It Feels So Good

by Kenzigrl22



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, AU College, Angst, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Past High School, Smut, au high school, so many feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzigrl22/pseuds/Kenzigrl22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Liam and Zayn where best friends in high school until Zayn moved away. They reunite in college when they run into each other on campus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited And It Feels So Good

**Author's Note:**

> I got so many feels writing this! 
> 
> Some love would be amazing.

He had heard the buzz about the new kid the instant he had stepped back onto campus for Spring Semester. Their college was small, a private college in fact so everyone knew everyone basically. Liam couldn’t help but roll his eyes as his friend Ava talked his ear off speaking about the new kid and how hot he was. Laughing he asked, “So Ava if this new kid is so hot why are you still my friend?” He chuckled as she playfully hit him before they walked into their English Two class. As he walked in, Liam was greeted with hugs and how was winter break questions from most of the students. Liam was well known throughout the school as he was so friendly and kind to anyone he met. Sitting down at one of the desks, Liam smiled as their Professor walked in and he instantly forgot about the new kid.

It wasn’t until a few hours later when he had been walking along one of the paths on campus when he recalled that there was a new student on campus. Chewing his lip he was quite curious to find out who this kid was in fact so he flipped opened his phone and hit the one number who he knew would have the inside scoop. Smiling as the person answered he spoke, “Hey their Skye I was wondering if you could give me more insight on this new kid.” He smiled as she laughed, “Why Liam I didn’t think you would be so curious.” Rolling his eyes he remarked, “Skye just give me what you can get.” He heard as her fingers went to work and soon she was speaking, “Well it seems his Chemistry class is just about to be finished and it is in E building.” Hearing her he quickly remarked, “Thanks Skye you’re the best.” He could almost hear her roll her eyes as she quipped, “Yeah I know.”

Spinning Liam turned heading in the same direction he had been coming from and soon was standing outside the E building. Settling down on one of the benches he played with his phone until he heard the chatter of voices coming out of the exit. Nodding to a few of the students who hollered hellos at him he finally saw the new kid and as the new kid turned, Liam lost all speech.

_“Z, what am I going to do without you? You’ve been my savior through these past two years of high school. You’re my best friend and I wouldn’t be who I am without you.” He frowned as the dark haired boy gave a slight chuckle before replying, “Li, you will be fine. You are one of the most popular boys in this school and you don’t need me to remain that way.” Throwing his best friend a frown Liam whined, “But Z it won’t be the same without you. Why do you have to move away?” He watched as the boy frowned at the realization that they would soon be separating. Realizing that he had made Zayn sad, Liam leaned over and hugged his friend muttering, “I know it isn’t your fault but it will be hard to let you go.” Leaning back he saw Zayn nod as he whispered, “Yeah it will be hard not to see you every day but promise me that we will keep in touch?” At the simple question Liam smiled and retorted, “Of course we will Z….”_

Staring at the boy, Liam couldn’t help but recall the promise that they had tried to keep but after six months of missed calls or texts they had broken that promise. Almost as if he could feel Liam staring Zayn turned and their eyes met. It was like silence washed over reality and they were in their own little world. Standing up from his spot on the bench, Liam approached Zayn and when he was inches from the boy he asked, “Zayn is that you?” He watched as the boy nodded and questioned, “Liam?” Nodding his head he could feel his throat go dry and in an instant the two were hugging each other and not wanting to let go. As they broke the hug Liam realized that they were being stared at and Liam gave a slight nod asking, “Do you want to go back to my room and catch up?” He grinned as Zayn nodded and the two headed down the path towards the dorms.

Walking into his dorm, Liam quickly shoved the pile of clothes that were laying on the wooden floor into his closet and spoke, “Pick any seat you like.” He watched as Zayn crawled onto his bed and he sat across from him like old times. Smiling at his friend Liam asked, “So this is weird running into you here at college.” He watched as Zayn ran his fingers through his hair muttering, “Yeah I know right but I guess the world has a weird way of reconnecting old friends together.” Liam couldn’t help but nod his head in agreement and the two chatted for a bit but soon Zayn muttered something about a Spanish One class. Exchanging numbers Liam shut the door and let out a sigh. It certainly had been to long since they last saw each other and still that tension was there.

_“Z, do you ever wonder what it would be like to kiss someone of the opposite gender?” Liam blushed as Zayn threw him a look before replying, “What has you asking this question Li?” Chewing his lip the younger boy muttered, “Its just sometimes I feel different around some guys and I don’t know why.” He watched as his friend gave a frown before asking, “Well why don’t you kiss me and maybe you can figure out of its just you being naturally curious or something else.” Sitting there, Liam knew his face was in shock as in the next instance Zayn’s lips were on his. As the kiss broke the two sat apart as a weird silence fell over the room both just staring at one another._

After that encounter the two boys exchanged a few texts and Liam was constantly being bugged about how Zayn and him knew each other. His close friends Ava, Skye, Chase and Mason always peppering him with questions. He answered most but whenever they even brought up of him ever being one of Liam’s boyfriend’s he clammed up claiming Zayn had already moved away and was out of his life when he had come upon the decision he was gay, which of course was completely untrue.

_Their lips fought for dominance as they rolled around on Zayn’s bed. Zayn on top one minute and Liam the next. Their arms and legs becoming so entangled you couldn’t tell where one boy started and the other ended. They kept at it until they both needed to catch their breath and they fell onto Zayn’s bed gasping for air. Rolling over, Liam looked at Zayn and ran his fingers lightly through his friend’s hair and watched as Zayn turned throwing him a smile. Laughing he felt as Zayn’s fingers trace his collarbone through his shirt and Liam just smiled at the boy._

It wasn’t until the one day when the two agreed to have dinner together that Liam finally admitted to himself that his feelings for his best friend were still there. They sat across from each other, catching up and talking about classes yet inside Liam wanted to ask Zayn the one simple question he never had gotten the answer too. Was Zayn gay like him or had merely been a friend in Liam’s time of need and allowed Liam to experiment with him. As he chewed his burger, Liam couldn’t help stare at the boy taking in and noting each slight change in the boy’s features.

_They had been shirtless and making out when the door had opened to Zayn’s bedroom. In an instance the two boys flew apart and Liam’s eyes darted towards the bed as Zayn’s locked with his fathers. Glancing up he could see the anger in his best friends father’s eyes and all Liam wanted to do was run but he knew he couldn’t just leave Zayn. Liam barely heard the angry words Zayn’s father threw at him before stomping out and he turned to see Zayn frightened. His friend turned to him and whispered, “Go home Liam.” At first Liam had protested but after a few silent minutes he had tugged his shirt on and slipped from his friends house unnoticed._

Brought back to reality as Zayn spoke he swallowed the food that now just tasted like sawdust and asked, “What did you just say?” He watched Zayn look at him before asking, “So did you ever come to a conclusion from the um experiments we did together?” Feeling his face go blank, Liam’s eyes darted down to his food before responding, “Uh yeah I did and um I am gay.” Looking up he saw Zayn give a slight nod so he continued, “And you?” He watched as Zayn’s face went blank and jumped up mumbling, “I have to go Liam, just remembered I have all this homework to do still,” before rushing off. Liam watched as his friend ran off and he picked up the rest of his food trashing it before walking back to his dorm.

_“I’m moving Li.” He sat there on his bed shocked as his best friend who he hadn’t seen in over a week sat before him breaking the news. He felt as if his heart had been ripped from his chest and he struggled to find the rights words to speak and when he did he asked, “Is it because of what your dad saw? If it is, we can stop and never do any of that ever again.” Feeling the tears threatening to spill he saw that Zayn was crying and heard him croak, “Its too late Liam. We are moving at the end of the week. I will come by and see you before we do okay? I promise.” With that Liam watched as his best friend stood and left his bedroom._

Opening the door to his dorm, Liam couldn’t help but kick his computer chair and fall onto his bed. Curling up he held back the tears threatening to spill as the emotions that he had long ago thought disappeared took over. Sniffling he felt his phone ring and hit ignore as Ava’s smiling face popped up signaling it was her calling. Staying  there he couldn’t help but let the emotions take over.

_“Good bye Li. I’ll miss you.” He stood there holding his front door open as his best friend muttered his final good bye. Swallowing all the pain, he reached out hugging the boy muttering, “I’ll miss you too Z. Don’t forget to call or text.” As Zayn pulled away he saw the boy give a nod before walking down the sidewalk and getting into the waiting car. With one final wave, Liam watched as his best friend disappeared form his life._

A knock at his door brought him back to reality and at first he wanted to ignore it but if it was Ava he knew the girl would just keep knocking. Climbing off his bed he walked towards his door calling out, “Ava if that is you, you better not knock again.” Usually when he spoke those words he would open the door to her laughing but as he pulled it open instead he was met with a kiss. Stumbling back he heard his door being slammed shut and he pulled away seeing Zayn. Eyes wide he asked, “So you are then?” Feeling Zayn’s hands on his face he saw the boy nod and whisper, “Yes, I am gay Li.” With those final words their mouths locked once more and they fell onto Liam’s bed. Their bodies and mouths fighting for dominance as they rolled about and at last they broke apart. Liam felt as Zayn stared at him before whispering, “I love you Li and always have….” Hearing those words Liam felt his heart burst with joy and he spoke, “I’ve always loved you too Zayn.” With that both boys smiled at the same time and their lips met once more.


End file.
